Who Should Pass By?
by i'll-cover-you-x
Summary: On his way home from work Collins sees Angel drumming on the street. Rated T to be cautious.


Obviously I do not own Rent! This is my first fan fiction so any reviews would be much appreciasted. Also anyone notice the _Miranda _reference?

* * *

><p><span>Who should pass by?<span>

After finishing earlier than planned at NYU, Collins was looking forward to spending the evening with Angel. As he walked home he heard some drumming nearby, unmistakeable to him as the work of Angel. Sure enough as he rounded a corner he saw her. He paused to watch her, admiring the look of concentration on her face as she worked three beats at once. Her eyes glowed and he looked forward to recreating the passion he saw there later that night.

Angel had been drumming away for a couple of hours now, not that it felt that long when she was caught up in the beat. She looked up only to thank those who dropped money onto the tub, which had been surprisingly often. It seemed the good weather was putting people in a better mood. As a dollar landed on her tub she looked up calling "thank you" only to find herself looking into the eyes of her lover.

"You're early" she said a slow smile spreading across her face as she put her drumsticks down. She hadn't expected to see him until much later.

"Couldn't wait to see you" he replied with a cheesy wink which made Angel laugh.

"Okay so my meeting was cancelled" he admitted, "but I'd much rather be with you than in some stuffy meeting about next year's course plans"

"You do flatter me" Angel responded. "I'm meant to be meeting Mimi and Roger at the Life Café after I've finished here, that okay for you?"

"Sure" Collins answered moving to sit beside her. He put his arm around her and pulling her towards him, he brushed his lips over hers. She responded by running her tongue over his lower lip. Smiling he sat back and let her continue her drumming. As he looked up he saw their actions had not gone unnoticed. A couple nearby were looking at them with disgust. Not wishing to break Angel's concentration he merely responded with a scowl in their direction.

"Don't they realise how disgusting it is for us having to watch them do _that,_" the man said to his wife in an oh-so-fake whisper which was actually very loud.

Collins felt Angel stiffen beside him, but her drumming never missed a beat.

"I'm just glad there are no children to see- you know how impressionable their young minds are," the wife answered in a similar tone.

"That sort of thing should be banned in public" the man responded nodding his head wisely.

"It's just unnatural" the woman agreed.

Sadly this was not the first time Collins had heard such remarks and he was sure it would not be the last. But this time he felt his temper rise unusually high for the laid back professor. Sure all homophobic remarks made him angry, but the fact that these were interrupting his girlfriend's work (the others on the street were carefully avoiding the group) on what appeared to have been a successful day really made him very angry.

Getting up he stalked over to the couple.

"It may not appear natural to you, but this is the way I was born. You don't have to like it; you just have to accept it." He felt Angel come up behind him and place a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"And yes this is something that should be seen in public" he continued "the sooner people get over homophobia and any other prejudices they have the better. If anyone needs to be banned it's people like you forcing others to think they're not normal unless they measure up to your standards."

With that he turned on his heel, took Angel's hand in his and used his other to pick up her pickle tub. Together they walked back to their apartment leaving the couple staring after them in shock.

As they entered the apartment Collins looked anxiously at Angel. She had been unusually quiet on the way back. Now she released her hand and walked over to her vanity (or the rickety table she could afford to use as a vanity) claiming she was about to make herself "fabulously gorgeous". Yet she just sat looking at her make up as if not sure where to begin.

"You ok honey?" Collins asked (sorry- couldn't resist!). Angel paused for a moment before replying.

"I couldn't stand up to those people" she sighed. Collins looked down at her concerned. She was one of the toughest people he knew; able to stand up for herself and her friends plus being able to kick ass when needed. Angel smiled up at him somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Sure when I'm in drag I can deal with anyone. I think I first realised that in my teens. Put me in women's clothes and I feel confident in myself, but in men's clothes I just feel uncomfortable." As she spoke Collins stroked her back in circles and the comforting contact helped Angel stay in the present. "I guess that little incident's got me regretting not drumming in drag"

"Do you want to start?" Collins asked.

"No" Angel replied thoughtfully, "I wouldn't be able to drum in a skirt and what's the point of being in drag wearing jeans- you might as well be a man!" As Angel flashed her beautiful smile Collins laughed with her, relieved to see her returning to her old self.

"Besides" she continued "I'm not letting them change how I do things."

Once Angel had transformed herself- and in Collins opinion it had taken far too long- they headed towards the Life Café to meet the others.

"I don't believe it" Collins muttered darkly. The homophobic couple were walking past them. Hoping to avoid a scene he was startled when Angel suddenly grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss. Pulling back she 'noticed' the couple whose way they had blocked.

"Oh sorry" she said sweetly as the couple looked at them in confusion. Obviously they had placed Collins, but did not know who Angel was.

"At least this time you're only witnessing a hetro-kiss: less disgusting for you." Angel's voice dripped with mock concern. The look on their faces was a picture as they realised who she was.

"But…but… you're a man" the husband spluttered.

"Honey" she replied "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be. I'm more of a woman than you'll ever get" She finished with a pointed look at his wife.

"That's my girl!" Collins cheered high-fiving his lover. Then Angel blew a kiss goodbye as she and Collins walked past the shocked couple


End file.
